Portable electronic communication devices may be associated with a brand offered by a telecommunications service provider. This association may be based on a pre-paid subscription plan, a contract subscription plan, or a pay-as-you-go plan, and a portable electronic communication device may be associated with multiple brands offered by a telecommunications service provider or with multiple telecommunications service providers during its lifetime. A portable electronic device may have parts of the user experience that are associated with the brand. For example, the customer care center mapped to the device, the store presented on the device where applications or other add-ons may be purchased, as well as animations seen on power-on/power-off and may also include other settings configurable by the user.